typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Natisha Read
Natisha Mahamari Read is an English human archaeologist born on Tellus. Working previously under an independent group whose ongoing projects concerned the archaeology of the ancient civilizations and their origins, a field discovery gone horribly wrong led her to meld existence with that of a powerful entity, Sekhmet. This sends her down a path of intrigue, danger and adventure as she works with her newfound alter ego to stop the plans of fellow god Set. Appearance Natisha is a human that stands at a fairly short 5-foot-3, with a standard, somewhat overweight build as a result of less commitment to fitness or a balanced diet. She has somewhat dark skin, brown eyes and very dark, wavy brown hair, nearly to the point of being black. Nat is of mixed race, though her facial features hint strong Indian and/or west Asian descendance. She has some notable moles on her forehead and near her lips, and freckles on her face and shoulders. Sekhmet's jewel has appeared on her between her breasts and sternum, though this can be magically concealed. Her eyes can turn a fiery golden whenever Sekhmet speaks through her or when she channels Sekhmet's power or her anger. Nat hardly has a set garb, though she has preferences toward her red tank, tan shorts and jacket. She does also often wear an ankh pendant necklace. Her ears are pierced and typically adorned with gold earrings to compliment her ankh. Her oft-unkempt hair is worn long and tends to be in a ponytail. Personality Characterized by her peers and colleagues as a driven and hard-working, Natisha is staunchly against failure and conceding defeat; Even if it beats her up physically and emotionally, she tries to save the tears for her own alone time. Nat is very intelligent, savvy in her field and knowledgeable of the history of humans and other sentients, though the core of her interest is based on ancient lore like that of Egypt and that which influenced it. When serious about her work and research, Nat comes off as calloused and uninterested at first glance, not much for smiling. When under duress she tends to be snarky and sarcastic. Beyond any misgivings she is rather kind-hearten and affable. She's fond of relaxing in peace and quiet with a book in some form, and occasionally just getting out for a time in her environment, not to shy away from a forest or a city. Rather passive and understated, Nat has dreamt of taking a more physical role, once seeing comic book icons as role models, but has long been discouraged from such notions of taking a more downplayed, intellectual position. History Formulative years Natisha was born in England on 23 July, G.E. 0443, the first daughter of archaeologist Nolan Read and ex-outlaw Soma Nair. By ways of background and being the first child, young Natty has strict expectations and large encouragement to excel in her academics. She was very withdrawn yet focused, which got her some negative attention in school. "I'm fine" were words to ease her family day by day, even if she was anything but. It allowed her privilege of going to watch her father, part of a research team at Cambridge, partake in his work. By burying herself in her studies, meanwhile, she earned high academic marks, and she ultimately went to Oxford, achieving her master's degree. After college, she managed to land a position at the Museum of London Archaeology, as well as serve an independent archaeology firm alongside Tegan Sonde, colleague and close friend from Oxford. While delving primarily in the paperwork, an opportunity to partake in field work as part of the ongoing study into the origins of ancient civilizations, and the connection to historical space-faring races, proved too enticing. Death Late in 0469, flying the frigate Hephaestus' Deed, ''a research team including Natisha and Tegan, with U.G.C.S. crew bodyguards arrived on the planet Talamel, a world with implicit connections to a higher race but is currently inhabited by human colonists as part of a post-war naturalist movement. Given the approval of a local tribe, the team was guided by a local tracker to ruins, in a barren spot of a valley, that bore curious semblance to ancient Egyptian architecture. Further investigation into the depths of the complex, walls lined with embedded markings like abstract hieroglyphs revealed that the ruins were not of a building, but a massive spacecraft. Eventually the team arrived at the innermost chamber of the craft, lined with many artifacts and various platforms. While surveying the chamber, Natisha's attention was caught by a massive red jewel on a seemingly prioritized pedestal. She couldn't take long to process it in full before being taken aback by sudden intruders -- space pirates had tailed the team and already dispatched the U.C. bodyguards, and the local guide. Quickly they proceeded to open fire and brandish cutlass on the archaeologists, felling many, including Tegan. Natisha scrambled in horror, knocking over the pedestal and jewel, only to be pistol-whipped and cornered at gunpoint by other than the first mate. Scared out of her wits, Nat could only mentally cry for help... which started to gain a tone of rage. It was then that it seemed like time began to slow to a near-halt, the world around her taking a different hue. A shadowed almost spectral figure approached her steadily midst the fray; making out the apparent upward pointing ears, Natisha could only infer that she was face to face with 'Anpu, guardian of the underworld. Uttering an ancient tongue that Natisha could somehow understand, Anpu asked: "What is it that you desire?" Initially confused, Natisha responded, without further hesitance: "Justice." Satisfied, Anpu provided an ankh in his hand, referred to as a "key", and offered Natisha a chance at life in order to exact this very justice. Staggeringly, Natisha reached out and grabbed the ankh, and with a flash, time returned to normal, with Natisha immediately met with a point-blank gunshot to her chest. Knocked against the wall, she slid to the floor as her life slipped away... ...while still in possession of the ankh, which began to glow tremendously, as well the red jewel, until Nat and the entire corner of the room were engulfed in brilliant light. In place of Natisha, as the light cleared, stood '''Sekhmet, in her broad-shouldered 8-foot-tall glory... and rage. With a furious otherworldly roar, she exploded in fiery energy that overtook the room, and a pillar of flame burst through the ship, reaching hundreds of feet into the air... Rebirth Natisha, back in her human state if not suddenly stripped bare of clothes and belongings, ended up unconscious a couple of miles out, surrounded by charred forest growth. There she was recovered by scouts from the nearby town, Somoso. Upon reawakening in a guest house, Nat was met by Tiana, huntress and captain of the guard. Confused and disoriented, the archaeologist had to have a moment to get her bearings and become acquainted with the tall huntress, the latter having seen in her the blessings of a revered spirit; it was in this time that Natisha noticed she had gained an odd red jewel embedded near her sternum. After calming down, and donning borrowed (over-sized) clothes, Natisha recounted to Tiana the events that she could remember up until present, causing her to panic again; she needed to get back to their ship -- only to be deterred once more by Tiana, saddened over hearing the loss of the guide and others, certain that it would only lead to Nat's demise as well should she run back into it. This brought the weight of what has happened to the fore, sending Natisha into uncontrollable tears. Comforting her, Tiana assured Nat that scouts were being sent to investigate the ship, the ruins and these so-called space pirates. Natisha stayed for a few hours in Somoso, being regaled and admired by the people as she went about. Eventually, scouts returned with an injured person in tow, Aylea: U.C. naval officer, helmsman and only known survivor of a subsequent pirate attack on the Hephaestus' Deed. Distraught, Natisha mulled this over: the ship was not yet destroyed, but there was adefinite heavy pirate presence. With that, she turned to Tiana for help. With Hephaestus' Deed their best chance of being able to leave Talamel, those pirates needed to be dealt with, adding that they may soon come and threaten her people. Tiana readily obliged. Aided by hunters at flank, dozens of pirates were lured into their territory, allowed Tiana to overpower or dispatch them, one-by-one, as she escorted an awestruck Natisha. However, in making it closer it became clear the Hephaestus' Deed was up in flame -- and Natisha had little opportunity to express her dismay before they themselves came under ambush by the pirates. holding them all down. Their own ship, Orfeu Negro, appeared out of opticamo, and from it the women were greeted by the captain, Mauler Heidrick. The brutal leader had been informed about the events at the ruin ship by a crewman who lived long enough to relay what had transpired. "I don't know what manner of tool or sorcery you used to fry my first mate and other men in that chamber, bloody bitch, but you will answer for it -- now." In retaliation for Natisha's hesitance, he turned and shot Tiana in the gut, bringing her to her knees while Nat cried out. Heidrick then turned his gun back to Natisha's head, demanding an answer or death (if death wasn't a natural discourse at this point). "If this mortal bastard wants to see Osiris so badly, then I shall pay him my dues." The voice in Natisha's head, ancient in tongue like Anpu before her, gave her a feeling of assurance as her shock and despair bloomed into rage; she broke away from her captors and burst into fiery energy before all eyes, the enigmatic force of warmth also proving strangely remedial to Tiana's potentially lethal wound. Natisha stood once again as Sekhmet proceeded to strike down every pirate standing there with brute force, before facing down Heidrick himself. Engaging her in a last-ditch strike, the fight proved one sided as Sekhmet clutched his throat. With some parting words, Heidrick was finally incinerated by her fiery hands. Category:Female Characters Category:Humans